Up-Side-Down-Lives
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Eighteen years ago Hayley Marshall feared for her daughter's life when things in New Orleans became to dangerous between the five factions. So she did the only thing she could, sent her infant daughter into hiding under a new name without the consent of Klaus but Elijah's. Claire Danvers is losing everything, and there is one town that seems to be drawing her attention.


**Heheh so I wanted to do yet another crossover! This time MorganvilleXThe Originals. I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary**

**Eighteen years ago Hayley Marshall feared for her daughter's life when things in New Orleans became to dangerous between the five factions. Humans, werewolves, vampires, witches and the only hybrid. So she did the only thing she could, sent her infant daughter into hiding under a new name without the consent of Klaus but Elijah's. Now everyone in New Orleans is ready to bring the hybrid's daughter back, even the new evil that waits.**

**Claire Danvers always thought she could be normal, well normal enough that she could be in Morganville Texas. Lately a lot of things have been happening, the humans have yet again striked a rebellion with the vampires, but this time Shane is the leader. Michael and Eve both had a fall out after the first attack, and Claire.. well she's ready to leave and a certain town is drawling her attention.**

Prologue: 

"What the hell is wrong in your head Collins?!" Eve Rosser shouted, standing protectively in front of Michael Glass, who currently laid on the floor with a stake through his head. "How can you betray us? How could you betray Claire!?"

Shane Collins glanced over at a human who accompanied him back into the Glass House, wearing a sly smirk on his face. He simply shrugged at his gothic roommate, a lazy sign that he didn't give a damn about anything she was saying at the moment.

"Claire? She won't know about any of this. You and Michael will silently go away." Shane smirked. "And I'll be there for Claire when she grieves the loss of both of you. Hell I can even act sad too. And for betraying you and Michael, it was quite simple; our lives will be easier without leeches and leech lovers, no matter who it is we have to hurt."

"Shane, don't do this." Eve gasped, as someone gripped her hair from behind.

Shane chuckled, stepping towards Eve, "I don't have a choice."

"Shane!"

Everyone stopped, turning to the yelling voice. Claire Danvers stood at the top of the stairway, gripping a letter in her hands, tears in her eyes. There was something about her, something that seemed different suddenly, as if she were a different person.

"What the hell are you doing?" Claire shouted; take one step down the stairs, angry brown eyes bored into Shane's cold eyes. "Who the hell do you think you _are _to be doing all of this?"

Shane's eyes flickered with an emotion, but it was gone just as fast as it happened. He clutched his knife harder, glaring at Claire suddenly. Claire knew, somehow- this wasn't Shane and suddenly it wasn't him talking.

"Claire Danvers, I have a message for you." Shane's voice was monotone. "My name is Mikael, and I am sadly your grandfather. You my dear are an abomination that should not be allowed to exist, let alone live. No matter how much you fight against it, you are a monster, a monstrosity just waiting to attack. So I give you two choices, stay here and fight for your town- or go to the very town you were born in, and hand yourself over to me." Shane chuckled. "Have fun fighting your lover."

With that Shane went straight for the stairs, lunging at a frozen Claire. Swiping the knife, Claire back pedaled, covering her face as Shane slashed. Eve screamed, just as Claire cried out in pain feeling the slashes in her palms. Pain erupted in her, just as the knife grazed her cheek. She knew she couldn't just not fight, so Claire went on instinct. She brought her feet back, kicking right at Shane's chest, watching as he toppled down the stairs.

"Claire!" Eve screeched, just as her captor pulled her head back by her hair, knife at her throat.

The door suddenly flew open with a loud bang, the guy holding Eve was flung away from her- crashing into the wall hard enough to go through. Then Shane was being lifted by his collar.

"I believe I came just in time." A blond woman looked at Claire, her grey eyes flickering with unreadable emotions. Relief, love, sadness, protective and joy. "My name is Rebekah Mikaelson, and I've come to take Hope home."

**Authors Note**

**A mere thought for a story, and I hope that you all like it. Do you like it? Please review, and I'll update after five reviews. I love al you readers.**


End file.
